


How To Get A Christmas Tree

by Noducksinpond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, fluff or as close as you can get with these two, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bobbi tries to buy a Christmas tree for the Playground, and Lance tries to annoy her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get A Christmas Tree

Bobbi Morse had a lot of really well kept secrets, she´d been a SHIELD agent for about 15 years, so it wasn´t really that surprising. But one of the better kept ones, were her love of Christmas, which was something Lance didn´t know about, otherwise he wouldn´t have been complaining half as much, when they were getting the Christmas tree that Coulson had decided he wanted. Or most likely been corned and forced to allow on the Playground.

She and Lance had only been married for 2 years, and their first Christmas she´d spent being undercover in a terrorist organization in China, the second one she had spent with Izzie and Vic, while Lance was stuck celebrating with his family back in England. Mrs. Hunter and Bobbi weren´t exactly on friendly terms, closer to bitter enemies, and Lance had, in his own words, wanted to save her. By the time their third Christmas should have rolled around, they were divorced.

“Why the bloody hell are we getting a tree anyway?” Lance asked, as she dragged him through the busy streets of downtown. Bobbi rolled her eyes, and was tempted to punch him.

“Because Coulson ordered us to, you ass,” Bobbi retorted, and really had a hard time not punching him.

“Thought you were done treating me like garbage, Bob,” he said, and Bobbi could imagine he was smirking, she couldn´t see him since he was walking behind her.

“You gotta stop being the human plague first,” Bobbi muttered. She liked him again, she wasn´t denying that, but that didn´t mean that Lance wasn´t an ass. In fact, he was only more so, because he knew Bobbi actually wanted to fuck him again.

“You like me like this,” Lance said casually, and Bobbi didn´t bother coming up with a comeback for that one. Instead, she just settled on punching him, once he got close enough, which if he was smart, he wouldn´t. But Lance was obviously an idiot, which earned him a punch once he walked beside her. “Ow! What the hell was that for?!”

“You´re an ass,” she said, and crossed her arms. Lance spun her towards him and pressed a kiss to her forehead, she could have easily resisted that, but actually didn´t want to do that.

“As previously mentioned, you like me like this love,” Lance said towards her hair. Bobbi smirked slightly, because he couldn´t see that.

“Annoyingly enough,” she said, and cupped his face. “Yeah, I do.” She dragged his lips down to hers, and Lance didn´t protest, didn´t even protest because of the fucking cold. His hands settled on her lower back, and his body was practically crushed against hers. Her tongue got his mouth opened very quickly, and he groaned when she bit his lip. But almost as quickly as she had grabbed him, Bobbi let go of him again. Lance made a protesting noise, but Bobbi sent him a death glare. “More of that, if you shut up and help me buy that tree.”

“Why are you so intent on buying that bloody tree?” Lance protested, and hurried after her.

“What did I say about shutting up?” Bobbi asked, and Lance didn´t protest again. “Also I kind of like Christmas.” Lance´s eyes widened, but Bobbi didn´t elaborate. One less secret between the two of them. That could be his Christmas present. That and the mock tie with tea cups.


End file.
